Mars: Odyssey
by Nexcess
Summary: After losing his chance to coach the talented basketball player Vegeta, then he lost his dream job of running the prestigious school at Orange Star High School. Now his most loyal employee Mr. Popo has accepted a new position as Vice Principal alongside Beerus's now #1 rival...Hercule. Can Beerus overcome the odds and retain his name and glory? Or will he have to search elsewhere?


**Mars: Relaunch**

"Hello friends this is fortune teller Baba, now I know some of you might be asking "What's Fortune Teller Baba doing here? She has nothing to do with this story?" And if you were to ask that question then I would answer that you would be correct! I have nothing to do with this story, There was nothing to read when I was filtering through my old book collections when I stumbled upon this classic piece! to read but I was devastated at the cliff hanger! So I spent the last 8 years trying to accumulate the Dragon Balls, and once I finally completed it and gathered all the Dragonballs, I my only wished from shenron that they renew this particular Mars story and revamp it with new chapters, and that only I have access to these new chapters! HAHAahahahaHHAA It was pure genius! I am not really sure why I didn't look into my crystal ball and foresaw this sooner but nevertheless it is done and you all should be thanking me for going above and beyond to make sure that there actually was a continuation! So from this point on Shenron has erased all the chapters of this Mars story and left me as the only person that has the only story and the revamped version! Now I can finally play a pivotal role and you all must wait and ask for me to release the new chapters! Serves you all right for forgetting about and undermining such an important character like myself *Sniffles* So after 8 long years, with so many plots and twists. And holes that will finally be filled *giggles* now allow me to bring you all up to speed on the new and improved Mars…. Or should I say Mars: Reawaken!

 _``Vegeta the highly praised and most acclaimed high school prospect, after only his Freshman year at Limeway Academy has decided to transfer out and leave behind his accolades and awards from of his previous high school to attend the prestigious Orange Star High School, before leaving to head out to Orange Star, Vegeta's former Head Coach and gym teacher Mr. Frieza (whose reputation took major hit after his star player elected to transfer out) misdirected Vegeta in an effort to disrupt Vegeta's new venture,_

" _Dammit the address isn't pulling up anywhere, what if Mr. Frieza deceived me because he's still salty and upset about me leaving for Orange Star? He has been known for doing more devious things so I can't put it past him."_

 _It was at that moment that Vegeta spotted a student sitting against a tree. Vegeta pulled his motorcycle over and approached the student;_

" _Excuse me Miss I'm sorry to disturb you but I seem to be lost and I can't locate Orange Star High School. Do you think that you can point me to that direction?" The student who seemed distracted and deeply involved in her own work took a side glance up at Vegeta, then quickly buried her head back into her books._

 _Confused, Vegeta took off his helmet and repeated the question;_

" _I'm sorry Miss I probably should've took my helmet off prior to me asking you, but if you could help me find the school I would really appreciate it. The student didn't respond but decided to continue to scribble on a paper._

 _Now feeling disrespected at the non-responses, Vegeta clips back on his helmet and is begins to start his motorcycle when he sees a paper on the seat with map drawn with precise and accurate directions from Vegeta's current location to Orange Star High School, stunned Vegeta looks up to show gratitude for the student's effort, only to see that same student swiftly hop into the bus and ride away._

" _Who was that quiet girl?" Vegeta asked himself before he accelerated on motorcycle to his correct destination._

 **C-I**

Hercule, the school Principal was pacing back and forth awaiting anxiously backstage of the school's packed auditorium for the arrival of Vegeta. "Where the hell is Vegeta! The students are getting anxious! The teachers are getting anxious! Hell I am getting anxious! What if he caved into Mr. Frieza's pleas and decided to stay at Limeway Academy? What if he got the call…. No! That school hasn't even received any funding from the city so they're not even in production… Dammit where is Vegeta!?" Hollered a nervous Hercule. Students even the teachers in walking the hallways and the classroom couldn't stop talking about it.

Inside one of the classrooms, Teacher Android 18 was attempting to lighten the excitement of her students in order to take attendance.

"I heard anytime after he drops 40 in a game he goes out and hangs out with celebrities!" Whispered one student.

" _ **Ok if I can just get everyone's atten…**_ " Said Android .18 before she was cut off by more rumors and speculations.

"No way I heard saw on t.v. that he makes up his own plays before a coach can think of a gameplan." Shouted another student.

" _ **Hey guys I just need to take this attendance so that…**_ "

"I heard that he had a twin brother but his mother took away to another area." Said a student that was distracted with his phone.

"Where were you during freshman year? His brother and mom died when he was young, they did a special about it and everything." Laughed a female student

"Both of y'all are idiots because he's an only child. I watch Yajirobe's podcast all the time and he speaks the truth!"

" _ **That's not accurate at all… Yajirobe is a terrible source to depend on...If I get cut off one mo-**_ "

"Why are yall so worried about his family? Screamed Yamcha who was trying to include himself into the gossip. "What y'all really need to pay attention to is that fact that I heard that he's a sleazeball that has two girlfriends in each state. And they pay for his travel and sleeping expenses." The student that helped Vegeta at the tree just happened to overhear Yamcha's last comment, she suddenly dug her head deep into her book and scribbled angrily.

' _Yeah if I continue discredit his name then people will start to remember that I was one that was running this school at one point! Hercule said that I was going to be the one getting all the fame and glory and potentially multi-scholarships from some of the most prestigious universities!` As a victorious Yamcha continued to mentally plot Vegeta demise, he stood up on his desk and began to beat his chest and roared;_

"Damn you Vegeta! I was the first to rule this school and I wi-"

"YOU!" Interrupted Android 18. "THE CLASSCLOWN THAT WANTS TO PUT ON A SHOW IN FRONT OF EVERYONE! GET DOWN HERE AND GET TO THE FRONT OF THE CLASS RIGHT NOWWWW!"

"OooooooOoOooo" The class jeered in the unison as Yamcha slowly descended the desk and walked towards the front of the class.

"My name is Android #18 and I am going to be you teacher for the rest of the year. I am a patient people person that loves children and kids. The only things I will not tolerate are, insubordination, disrespectful remarks, and bullying, this knucklehead managed to break all three of my codes in one attempt. Therefore he will be my first example. Any questions?

There was absolute silence and no hands were raised. Except Yamcha who was sneering in the corner.

Android #18 turned around and was taken aback by Yamcha's continued reluctance. With her right eyebrow slightly raised she asked him;

"Yes? And your name is?"

"My name is Yamcha." He answered confidently. "I set the school record for the most points in a game with 15."

"Yea along with the record with 10 turnovers in a quarter." snickered one of the students.

"Hey who said that? I was facing a tough defense where I saw at least three defenders on me."  
"Then you should've had at least 10 assists in that game because at least 2-3 players should've been open if you were facing such immense defense." Chimed in Android #18.

"Well at least I'm human…" Mumbled Yamcha. Android #18 overheard Yamcha's remark, quickly yanking Yamcha to her eyes.

"My husband is a officer of the law and we happen to have a beautiful daughter that we love tremendously, so I think my family is perfectly fine with me used to being an "Android". She snarled before suplexing Yamcha thru the teacher's desk. Android #18 swiftly rose to her feet and look around to address her classroom. Stunned at the actions that just occurred, every student including the blue hair student were looking straight at the chalkboard with their hands folded.

With the sounds of moans and groans of Yamcha in pain and agony echoing throughout the classrooms, Android #18 with a slight smirk began to address the class;

"Now allow me to reiterate that I am a fair-minded teacher that will allow High-Schoolers to be High-Schoolers. I will not allow however, any blatantly disrespect or insubordination." She lifted a pained Yamcha back eye and slowly began to snarl;

"If I witness any of those actions I will be forced to 'defend myself' and rectify the situation myself. I will then bring in my husband who is a officer of the law and have him assess the situation." She dropped Yamcha again picked up an untouched apple that was cuddled comfortably by a semi-conscious Yamcha.

Android #18 took a bite of the apple and asked her class;

"Now does anyone have any questions?" The silence of her class was loud and clear enough for Android #18 to move on to the following subject.

"I would like everyone to maintain their composure since I have big news." There was a slight gasp in class. Some students heard about the announcement while others were kept in the dark. Yamcha can be seen struggling to open one eye in order to get a visual of the big announcement.

"Many teachers fought and bickered in order to accept this extreme difficult task….. The task of being the teacher for Vegeta!" The class went into a frenzy while the blue hair student slouched over to think about who exactly everyone was excited about.

' _ **Why does that name sound so familiar? He couldn't have been that arrogant prick on the motorcy-'**_ The blue hair student's thought process when the principle Hercule came knocking on the door.

"Wow I didn't expect such a resounding ovation in the first classroom that I walked into but everyone knows that Hercule loves the kids!" As Hercule became distracted with the applause and cheers and began to start taking selfies with the students who were actually cheering in anticipation for Vegeta, Mr. Popo the school's crowd favorite and Vice Principal nudged passed Hercule and began to wave his hands signaling the class to quiet down. __The class noticed Mr. Popo and immediately went into another frenzy while chanting "Mr. P!" over and over in unison. Humbled, Mr. Popo once again started to wave his hands attempting to quiet the class down. Android #18 appeared behind Mr. Popo and the cheers quickly subsided. Mr. Popo looked around the class and then began with his announcement;

"Hello and thank you great students of Orange Star! It brings me great pride and excitement to introd- My Kami what happened to that injured student over there?" Questioned a shocked Mr. Popo as everyone quickly averted their attention to an unconscious Yamcha.

"Him. Oh that's Yamcha." Chuckled Android #18 "He wanted to show us that he could successfully perform a backflip onto my desk while still standing on both feet and this was the end result. Instead of putting him in a corner with a dunce cap I decided to let him wallow in his own pain and embarrassment." Explained Android #18.

"Seems rather radical if you ask me Mrs. #18 and I think that this is something that we should discuss further in my office, but only if Principle Hercule would like to proceed with that?" Principle Hercule, who was still distracted posting the selfies on his social media looked over to Vice Principal Popo and answered swiftly;

"Mrs. #18 is a highly intelligent woman whose tutelage should be followed with immense respect and appreciation! That being said I would like to welcome Vegeta to Orange Star High Schoooooolll! The class erupted as Vegeta walked into the class. Vegeta looked around smirked at the class. The blue hair student looked over and nervously stuff her head into her arms.

'Dammit! I knew it was him!' She thought as Vegeta shook hands with Principal Hercule who then put his left arm around Vegeta and took another selfie with his right arm.

"This is going to be great for my followers! I'm standing next to the prophet whose going to propel this school to incredible heights!" Gleamed Hercule who then switched his phone to video and lunged into the frantic students who continued to celebrate the arrival of Vegeta, began throwing paperballs and binders across the room, a couple of students with seen spray painting on the walls and ceilings, some students ripped off their shirts and launched it along with their desks.

The final desk thrown was lit on fire and was launched at the direction of Mrs. #18 who anticipated the attack, successfully performed a backflip in order to dodge the burning hot wood. Fortunately the trajectory launch was meant to fly over and land directly behind Mrs. #18, at the same location that Yamcha was sprawled out at. Yamcha initially shrieked in a high pitched yell, but then realized that his body had failed him and would not allow him to move. Yamcha then accepted his faith and assumed that he had met his demise, allowed the burning chair to land on his stomach and roll off his legs to the corner of the room. Yamcha hollered in pain and used his last remaining bit of energy to douse the flames on his body. Some students watched on in shocked and somewhat admiration to Yamcha's resilancancy.

"Wolfgang Roll!" Commanded Yamcha as the wolves meekly hollered into the day and Yamacha slowly rolled back and forth then shivered into a ball and weeped quietly.

" _I'm still the best."_

Vegeta greeted the class then shook hands with Vice Principal Popo who welcomed Vegeta with a few words then quickly attained to Yamcha. Vegeta then approached Mrs. #18 who also had a few words for Vegeta. The eye-deafening cheers for the students and Principal Hercule caused Vegeta to ask Mrs. #18 to repeat herself. Vegeta's eyes widened which could have been perceived as shock or fear, took two steps back and let Mrs. #18 address the class. Mrs. #18 saw the reaction then closed her eyes and chuckled, she could hear rustling noises and 'shushs' from her students attempting to get in order to maintain her happiness at all costs. Before Mrs. #18 could turn around to open her eyes and properly collect her thoughts,

 _ **And it was at that moment, Mrs. #18 knew that she seized the opportunity.**_

"Now students, Vegeta is going to have a word with the class then we will take attendance, followed by a brief discussion over following subjects that I have wrote on the board, then we will head to lunch where we will go to over very own Vegeta's first school practice! Any questions?"

"~Silence~"

"Alright then Vegeta come say hi to your fuutuuree classmates!" The crowd nervously applauded Vegeta as burnt, aggravated and defeated Yamcha was seen being dragged towards the classroom. Right before Vice Principal Popo could successfully help Yamcha exit the room, Yamcha tugged onto Vegeta's motorcycle vest. Known throughout his Freshman for his famous 'Yamcha Shake' where he would offer a handshake and swiftly move his hand and turn his back on his opponent foolish enough to fall for such a tactic, saw his moment and decided to seize the opportunity. He weakly raised his arm up and offered his hand to greet Vegeta. Vegeta who was stunned that Yamcha had mustered up enough energy to approach him went to greet Yamcha. The staff along with the students who have heard and seen the legendary attack immediately went to prevent it. Yamcha smiled;

"It's still my team you cocky muth-" Everyone gasped and watched in silence. Yamcha stunned looked down at his hand and saw Vegeta performing a handshake ritual.

Vegeta, who was confused at the awkward silence, did not properly hear Yamcha, misinterpreted his statement, shrugged it off and shouted to the class;

"I believe he said that it is no my team YOU LUCKY MUTHALOVAA!" The students jump into another frenzy as Yamcha who was too weak to repeat what he actually said, was finally ushered out of the mayhem and to the nurse's office.

Vegeta was still pumping up the students when he made eye contact with the blue hair student.

' _ **It's her!'**_ Vegeta thought as he approached her.

' _ **Dammit he knows that it's me!'**_ She noticed as she watched Vegeta grab a seat next her.

"Hey you're the one that drawn me that intricate map back at that tree." Vegeta mentioned as he tried to make eye contact with her. "I wanted to say thanks but by the time I finished looked at the map, you had scampered away." The blue hair student jumped up and whipped her hair in the other direction.

"Tell it to your two whores in every state!" Stunned at her response, Vegeta watched on as she once again scampered away out of the classroom and into the hall where Mr. Beerus was seen in another room looking at his phone while stuffing a box.

' _ **Well I'll be…. Popo accepted the position and became Hercule's right hand man.. I suppose it was a lucrative offer that even I had to second guess. No matter everything is surprisingly running smoother than I had anticipated. We will see who has the last laugh Hercule. I should've been the one to be offered that position and having the legendary Mr. Popo working alongside me! My time will come and you will grovel for my acceptance coward'**_ Beerus thought as he began to laugh victoriously. Beerus's moment of victory only lasted fifteen seconds because he was interrupted by the one person that he felt had put him in his predicament. Hercule peeked his head in and began to gloat;

"Hey Beerus I know that I banned you from coming to Vegeta's homecoming and practices, but you're more then welcome to pay full price to sit outside the arena by the bathroom if you like?"

Beerus was attempting to maintain his composure and managed to utter out;

"No thanks"

"Well that's too bad. Maybe next time you won't disrespect the great Hercule you purple looking freak! BAAWWHHHHAAAAHAHAHA!" Hercule laughed obnoxiously and walked back into Vegeta's class. Beerus out of frustration smashed in half his teacher's desk. Hercule then peeped back inside of the room.

"And that will be coming out of your final paycheck. BAAWWHHHHAAAAHAHAHA!" Hercule slammed and waited….commotion could be heard in the room. Hercule sneered and once again laughed obnoxiously back into Vegeta's class.

" _ **Well what do you think my lovies? Vegeta's stumped… the blue hair student is already cutting class and Yamcha is burnt to a crisp, but what about this rivalry that has developed over the year between Beerus and Principle Hercule? Is Beerus leaving Orange Star? I betcha didn't think that good ol' Fortune teller Baba would be so determined after nine long years to finally complete this wish?! I forgot to mention that my wish also included that moving forward that all the previous chapters of this MARS be completely wiped out, and that only I have access to the new stories… Ooops I mean…**_

 **Mars: Relaunch**

 _ **Stay tuned for chapter II! I know what's going to happen next Hahaha!**_


End file.
